


Phobias

by Kalium



Series: Manifestations - Book 1 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Community: runaway_tales, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalium/pseuds/Kalium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discuss their deepest fears. Jen's never going to live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobias

“You never used to be afraid of heights!”

“Yes, well, that was before, wasn’t it? Things are different now. Anyway, you have to have some stupid fear too. What is it?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not... ducks.”

“Ducks? How can you possibly be afraid of ducks? You took down that goose one time and-”

“Geese? Swans? I don’t mind those! They’re bastards and they don’t mind showing it! But ducks? They... keep looking at me. Like they’re planning something. And they won’t tell what it is. Least geese and swans are honest.”

“Suppose so.”

“Practically monsters, really.”


End file.
